Moonbeams
by Rad Beoulve
Summary: Someone is in love! A certain islander finds out that the heart has an interesting way of showing one what love is... Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER:** Animal Crossing does NOT belong to me. Otherwise, I'd be making quite a few bucks off of a real-time game here. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Moonbeams

* * *

_**

I could feel my eyes glistening with hope as I gazed at the full moon from my island hut. My goodness, the moon looked so beautiful at this time of night… I could feel the soft breeze blowing through my soft blond hair with a sense of tranquility. I smiled and sighed longingly, for I would never forget him …my angel…

…_I remember clearly as if it were yesterday…_

I was tending to my garden late at night under the light of the full moon six months ago when _He_ came to me… I had grown accustomed to living alone on a little island, so it was quite a surprise to me that someone would actually come. No one had inhabited it, so I named it Kirin Island…my home away from nowhere. However, I suppose I was never _truly_ alone. There was a small village some distance away from my island, but no one ever visited me. I would receive some notes in a bottle here and there, but I had never received any physical contact from my fellow animals.

…_That is…until He came to my island…_

I had finished watering the flowers in front of my island hut when I saw a small boat land near the abandoned dock on the far side of my island. It surprised me ever so much that it still had use. I saw an old sea turtle speaking to a young human boy who wore strange clothing …As he climbed off of the boat, I took a closer look at his clothing, and realized it was of a large white crystal surrounded by four little ones consisting of nature's elements: fiery red, watery blue, windy green, and earthen yellow. Judging from the way they were made, I assumed that he designed his clothing himself. I smiled warmly, as I loved the natural origins of Mother Earth's crystals and such. I noticed the hat he wore and noticed it was like a Viking's helmet…but that couldn't be it. I was sure he had a reason for wearing such an "interesting" hat.

I became immediately drawn to him when I noticed that his aura shined a bright blue. I had to get to know him. I just had to! He seemed like the type of child I could talk to about the wonders of the world and of friendship, among other things. I looked at him…and was surprised when he laid his eyes upon me. He had that sweet smile that he had when he climbed off of the old sea turtle's boat. …I became intrigued with that smile, as I knew that smile was for me, and I knew I could finally have someone to smile back to.

I was going to walk over to him, but as fate would have it, _He_ walked over to _me_ and greeted me. His voice was so…cute! I tried to keep from blushing and in doing so, the first words out of my mouth were, "Oh! Do I know you, child? I don't believe I do! My name is Bliss, hulaaa!" I immediately wanted to slap myself when I felt myself blushing again. I cursed the fact that my cheeks were now redder than my fur, but I don't think _He_ noticed.

He introduced himself to me and I immediately felt like I could be friends with this boy. I tried to say something nice and understanding, but all I said was, "Ah, you compliment the very foundation of nature's majesty. Let us be friends, all right?" I was sure he would think differently of me, seeing as my first impression was…questionable, but he looked at me with those pure, innocent eyes and gave me that smile…that eternally-sweet smile…

I offered him company inside of my hut, seeing as it was our first day as friends, when I immediately regretted it. I hadn't realized that my hut was completely empty, save for some wallpaper and a decent carpet. I had always slept under the stars, even when it was raining, as I knew that Mother Nature's tears of joy would comfort me whenever I felt lonely… _He_ didn't seem to mind and kept smiling for me. I couldn't help but smile back as I told him that I dreamed of having the hut I've always wanted…filled with cabana furniture.

As if on cue, he removed a cabana bed from what seemed like a mystic dimensional space from inside of his garments and placed it in my room. "It's all yours," I heard him say to me. I wanted to hug him right then and there, but that would've been very forward of me. I wanted to express my thanks in a more…subtle way, but the only thing I could think of was paying him of what little money I had. I could tell he didn't want any payment, but I gave it to him anyway. I had to find some method of gratitude, even if he felt bad for taking it. I would never want _Him_ to feel bad on my account. Heavens, no…anything but that.

As I watched him moving around items in his pockets, I noticed some interesting clothing popping out. I gazed at it with such rapture that I must have spaced out . . . and I'm sure _He_ noticed too, because he pulled out what he called a "Groovy Shirt" and said unto me, "It's all yours." My heart was racing as I thanked him from the bottom of my heart and changed in front of him. I hadn't registered what I did until I noticed his eyes grow a little wider and his bodily swaying temporarily halted. I immediately blushed, but I didn't care as the first words out of my mouth were, "Thank you! Thank you so much! This makes me feel like a princess, hulaaa!" and embraced him with such warmth only a caring animal like myself could provide.

I must have caught him by surprise because I could swear I almost toppled him over, but he returned my smile and embrace with such warmth, that I…I felt he was more than just a friend to me. I don't think I know what a friend is supposed to make one feel like, but if a friend can make my heart pound like the sound of a lion's steps…then I wish upon all that is sacred that _He_ would be my friend forever…

When he left the island that night, I felt my heart wrench as I watched him and the old sea turtle, Kapp'n, as I found out that night, sail away into the gentle dark horizon. I wanted to cry right then and there, because I thought I would never see him again… I wanted to gaze into his eyes once more… I wanted to see his smile one more time… because he knows, as well as I know, that there will always be a warm smile for him to return to.

The next day, I had received a note in a bottle from one of the villagers. His name was "Derwin", if I'm not mistaken. He said that _He_ arrived home missing one of his prized possessions. Derwin had said that _He_ had come back home without his "Groovy Shirt" and that when he asked the boy what happened to it, all he did was smile and went along his merry way without a care in the world. A twinge of regret went through my heart as I came to the realization that _He_ had given me his most prized possession without so much as an argument. _He_ did it out of his friendship for me…and I started to cry. My falling tears were not of pain, however, but of joy that he held such high regards for me that he would give me something he held dear…

Six months have passed since our first meeting, and I'll never forget it… It's a memory that will live in my heart and soul until Mother Nature decides what I should remember…but as I think about it, not even Mother Nature has the right to tell me what I can and cannot hold dear in the depths of my heart. Every weekend, my angel has come to visit me… It's funny… Six months ago, I was a shy little squirrel with a schoolgirl crush, but now, I have no shame in letting _Him_ know how I feel. I have, regrettably, I might add, told him at one point that I still wore the Groovy Shirt he gave me everyday for all six months and did so many things with it. I even added, accidentally, that I bathed with it, which in all honesty, wasn't a lie… All he did was smile at me and keep me company all day until he had to leave again. I found out something interesting, teehee. What most animals don't know, is that I am the only one he has taken his hat off to. Most of the animals in his town thought that he had some weird disease. Oh, how wrong they were... Under that silly little Viking's hat lay hidden a full head of jet-black hair that made him look very handsome... Oh-so handsome...

_...I think...I think my best moment had to be last night..._

Last night, He was making his weekly visit, and I wanted to surprise him... I had asked my long-distance friend Derwin to give me the aircheck for a certain song for the jukebox that my angel had given me sometime earlier. While he worked on getting me what I needed, I had grabbed two of the tools that _He_ had given me to perform one my hardest tasks...

Up until then, I thought that I had the only hut in the island, but, as it turns out, there was an abandoned hut hidden by several coconut trees, and I intended to make it _His_. I chopped down the coconut trees surrounding the abandoned hut and dug up the stumps. After filling up the holes, I planted several roses and cosmos flowers in front of it to make it look beautiful. I didn't have much to offer, but I wanted to give _Him_ something, so I left four shirts inside of the hut for him to keep: two red aloha shirts and two blue aloha shirts. It was the least I could do.

After I finished, I put my tools away and briefly bathed near my tiny beach. Coincidentally, I refused to take off the Groovy Shirt I still wore, as I would miss my angel's sweet scent. After that, I returned to my hut and straightened up my hair while my fur and clothes dried off inside using the fan that _He_ had given me as well. I walked back outside and found a small gift box floating in the water. Upon opening it, I discovered that my friend Derwin had indeed done what I asked for. With glee, I grabbed the aircheck and put it into my jukebox. I listened to the sweet melody that came from it and wanted to cry, as the loving words arose from my heart and into my mind. I immediately practiced singing, for _He_ would know how I felt...

As expected, my angel did indeed return with Kapp'n. However, instead of greeting him outside, I let him come into my home... The moment he stepped through, I ran towards him and embraced him with such tender loving care...almost as if he were fragile. I told him that I had something special for him and asked him to sit on the cabana bed he had given me. I immediately turned on my jukebox and took a deep breath as I sang my words of love through the use of the famous Totakeke's "Two Days Ago"...

_"Every star...shines bright...  
As you are...my light...  
With your smile...  
On my isle...  
Eyes so mild..._

_Angels rise...above...  
With pure eyes...as doves...  
You make me...  
Oh so free...  
Eternally..._

_Never forget...that you have a home...  
Right here with me...you can always roam..._

_My heart beats...for you...  
My soul speaks...it's true...  
Me, you tamed...  
As you came...  
Say my name..._

_Shooting stars...descend...  
Tender hearts...can mend...  
Mine is yours...  
Only yours...  
I am yours..._

_Forever yours..."_

As I finished, _He_ stood up from the bed and hugged me. I smiled warmly and hugged him back. I didn't even notice I had been crying until _He_ wiped a slipping tear off of my rosy cheeks.

I wanted to kiss him... I really did... But I couldn't... What I feel for _Him_ is forbidden... An animal is never supposed to fall in love with a human... But I can't help it... I can't help the way he makes me feel in his embrace... I can't help the way he cares for my well being... I can't help the way his smile makes my heart flutter... I can't help...being me...and him being _Him_. It's the reason he isn't in a relationship in his town... He's the only human in his village...which left him only friendships unless one day, another human would arrive and perhaps…claim his heart…

But, oh Mother Earth...I want more... I want to be more than just a friend... But...Nature herself has forbidden it...and it tears my heart in two... _He_ knew how I felt then...and I wonder if he feels the same way for me? Someone once said "Imperfection is true perfection". Is my imperfection my beating heart? Is my imperfection being what I am? I don't want to be me... I don't want to be an animal... I want to be human... I want to be able to hold him anytime in my arms and not worry about what is or isn't right…without a care in the world...

Darn you...

Darn you, Mother Nature... For once in my life, you had taken away my one true happiness... But I can't hate you for it. I can't. You took care of me when I very young...and for that, I love you...

But...I love _Him_ more... I always will... _He_ has a part of me that nature can never have. _He_ has my undying love and, as forbidden as it is, he will always have it...

_Even if his heart doesn't beat for me..._

I gaze longingly at the full moon as I think of _Him_ once more... Looking at the moon's position in the dark sky, I can tell that it's way past my usual time of rest. I believe my angel's next visit is in a few days... I have offered him a home right next to mine...and I can't wait until he comes back to give me his answer. Whether or not he uses it as a temporary home or a permanent home is up to him. Regardless, home is where the heart is... And no matter where he is...I know, that my love has come home...


End file.
